Now You See Me, Now You Don't
by ThatRandomTribute25
Summary: This story is about the next generation of the Four Horsemen. The kids of the Four Horsemen are all excited to hear that a new recruit is going to join them. But. They later found out that the recruit works for a group that wants revenge on the Eye, will Matt stay loyal to his father and betray the Eye or stay loyal to the Eye because of love? Love triangle (more like square).
1. Chapter 1

**_NOW YOU SEE ME, NOW YOU DON'T_**

**_Chapter 1- Prologue_**

**This is a new fanfiction that I thought was cool to try out. Review please! **

**Spoiler! I don't own any of the characters, just the OCs.**

_First rule of magic: Always be the smartest guy in the room._

* * *

Monday again. Its always Mondays when I'm feeling so depressed. I can't do what I like to do, performing magic. Yap, you heard me. Magic. People may think that it is a bunch of bull, but this is what I do, this is my life.

My name's Jey Wilder, I'm 13 and am a magician working for the Eye. Yeah. How did I manage to get in right? The Four Horsemen worked their butts off trying to get in The Eye, well... My dad's 1/4 of the horsemen.

Performing magic is my life as I was raised with magic. Like my father, I prefer using cards and throwing it. You can use it as a weapon, card throwing. Its harder than it looks, after all, looks can be deceiving. It took me a few months to be a master at it. I was raised with magic.

Continuing on, Daniel and Henley finally had a family of their own, they had twins, a boy and a girl. Danz and Haz. Weird names but they're really awesome once you get to know them.

As I was saying, me, Danz and Haz are of the same age, going to the same school, same class and don't get me wrong, I like them and all, but they're freaking driving me crazy!

Danz and Haz are like their father, all EGO. Although Haz is better than Danz at being modest (very unlikely). Danz is a carbon copy of his father! Urghh... while Haz is a carbon copy of her mother with Daniel's attitude. (The world's gonna end by ego-nastic is that a word? people! Ahhhh! Just Kidding)

I have to go to school on weekdays and I can't touch anything that has to do with magic at school. We have to keep a 'low profile.'

All our identities are kept secret.

Even Jey isn't my real name. Danz and Haz too. We don't tell anyone our real names, at the outside world, we become Jey Evans, Danz Carthy and Haz Carthy.

We're not the most nor the least popular ones here. Just the everyday, average type you know?

Good news is that once I get home, I'll be able to do as much magic as I want. I live in a flat which is connected to the Eye's base. The Eye's base is located underground, beneath the carousel thingy.

So yeah... That's basically all for this chapter

Jacqueline "Jey" Wilder signing off!

**This is just the prologue.**

**Next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review!  
**

**I won't be updating the next chapter till I get 4 more reviews!**

**_NOW YOU SEE ME, NOW YOU DON'T_**

**_Chp 2_**

_First rule of magic: Always be the smartest guy in the room._

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back!

This is so boring I tell you! I'm on my way to the principal's office... Damn it! I'm so totally getting punished by my father this time... No magic for a week... That's definitely the worst punishment ever.

Okay fine, I'll tell you why I'm waiting to literally get killed. Then again, never mind, I won't. I'll just tell you the cause...

I'm ADHD. That's why. (Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder)

Oh damn. I'm called in, and even worse, they called my father. NOOOOO! I'm digging my own grave. If I don't make it, tell my father that I've always wanted a Golden Retriever and a future Dodge Charger STR8. Just kidding, I won't die.

The principal's criticizing my behavior now... What can I do about it?! I was born this way dude! It comes naturally! LOL just take the first sentence, I was having a bit of fun. And just when the worst part happens, he comes in.

Yeah, him. You know who, my father with his famed leather jacket (that must make him look kinda douche-y). Whatever. As they both mingled with each other, while I gripped my prized possession, a necklace, nervously.

This necklace is no ordinary necklace. It was a memory left from my mom. It has a charm that is shaped like a spade and on it, the carving of a perfect heart.

Finally! They're done talking and I can go home and do magic. That is, if he doesn't suddenly band me from performing magic for a week.

I followed him to the car and we finally started a conversation while on the road. "Jey," my father said trying to get my attention. "Hmm?" I replied still staring blankly and gripping the spade charm. He took a quick glance at the necklace and averted his eyes back to the road. "I know dad... You miss her too." He didn't say anything. "Hey dad... Earth to dad," I nudged him slowly. "Yeah," he finally responded. "Will I be grounded again?" He thought for a minute, "I'll talk to you later."

We finally reached the flat (similar to the one Jack had the magic fight with Dylan). I ran straight to my room, closed the door and locked it, even though I know it would be useless considering the fact that my dad could pick lock. I opened the drawer and took out a picture that was taken around 5 years ago of my dad, mom and me, just the three of us relaxing.

I miss those moments. Its funny how you don't appreciate what you have until they take that away from you. Then you will feel how it feels.

I am so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realise my dad entering my room. I jolted back to reality from my castles-in-the-air when he said, "I couldn't agree more, I miss her too."

I fell straight to his warm embrace with tears that I can't hold back, rolling down my cheeks.

Have you realised what the necklace means? Spades, a guardian, somebody who won't fail protecting me. My father. And the heart, never ending love. My mother.

**I'm done with this chapter! Woohoo!**

**Thank you for reviewing and following this! Your support is appreciated!**

**BTW I want to thank my friend for helping me edit this, read her fanfiction, her account is FoxfaceChase16!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Now You See Me, Now You Don't_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Review! 3 more reviews/follow/favorite is equal to 1 chapter!**

**I want to thank FoxfaceChase16 and GiraffePanda2 for their continuous support! **

_First rule of magic: Always be the smartest guy in the room._

* * *

Spades, a guardian, somebody who won't fail protecting me. My father. And heart, never ending love. My mother.

-NOW YOU SEE ME-NOW YOU DON'T-NOW YOU SEE ME-NOW YOU DON'T-

-LINE BREAKER-LINE BREAKER-LINE BREAKER-

The following day, me and my dad went to the eye to see if there's any small undercover mission we're supposed to do or a show we're supposed to perform. We use masks while performing, so nobody knows our real identity.

On the main floor, which is the lobby, the ex-cop, Rhodes (or whoever he is) was there with a new guy whom I haven't seen before. He looks about a year older than me, has kind of long spiky hair, grey eyes and a mischievous grin that you can't miss. He's attractive, now that, you can't deny.

"Hey Rhodes! So whose the new guy here?" My dad asked. "He's Matt Jones, we recruited him as we saw potential in his street magic." "Matt, this is Jack Wilder, you may know him as one of the Four Horsemen." Matt flinched a little bit when he heard Wilder, he tried to hide it, but nobody can hide it when they're with me, I can see through beyond that. He shook his hand with dad. "And this is Jey Wilder, his daughter and a magician rookie." I noticed him flinch again before he took out his hand for me to shake.

Is it just me or did he flinch after he heard the words 'Wilder' and 'daughter'. I'm an expert in reading emotions, that was definitely a flinch, I know he flinched.

Haz appeared out of nowhere and I swear hearts were forming in her eyes when she saw Matt, they both introduced with each other. I felt a twinge of jealousy but hid it. "So any performance we're supposed to rock?" I asked Rhodes. "Jack, Jey, both of you follow me to my office, there's something that you both would take interest in. Haz, show Matt around, make him feel accustomed to The Eye.

As we headed towards Rhodes' office, Danz appeared from a random room. "I heard you got called into the principal's office again, nice going Jey!" "Shut up you ego-full smart-as-err- butt commentator!" (Mental note to self: don't swear when dad's around)

"Jey! Watch your mouth!" I heard dad shout. "Come on you guys, this is beyond important." Rhodes ushered us. "You'll face my wrath later Danz..." I pointed to him before rushing towards Rhodes' room.

I ran in before locking the door, cause I knew if it was something important, Rhodes would want the door locked. "Thank you Jey," Rhodes said while I took a seat beside my father.

"So what's so important that you want us to see?" I asked Rhodes. "You may find this umm... Interesting." He took out some photos and placed them on the table, "This was taken yesterday. Do you believe in ghosts?"

My dad leaned over and his face turned pale, I decided to check the picture and I couldn't believe what I saw.

The picture was a photo of my mom.

-Now You See Me-Now You Don't-

Danz POV

I screwed up again big time. Everytime I got close, she will definitely get angry, what'd I do wrong?

Time to seek help from Merritt.

I went out in search of Merritt and found him lazily sitting on a couch. "Merritt!" He looked over, "If it isn't Atlas Jr. What'd you need?"

"I need you to help me. Can you read Jey's mind and find out what she thinks about me?" "Looks like Atlas Jr. has a crush on that feisty girl," he chuckled.

"Well, let's see here. Weirdo. Full of ego. Average-looking. Smart-ass commentator." He sighed, "Rotten luck you have with Jey."

Atlas barged in the room and asked, "What'd I miss?" "Well you see here, your son has a crush on that feisty girl, but apparently she has no interest in him." "That isn't so bad," Atlas said trying to cheer up his son. "She called him a weirdo, full of ego, average-looking and a smart-ass commentator."

"Ouch." Atlas said. "Well, if you really want to go for it, here are some tips."

**Done with chapter 3!**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOW YOU SEE ME, NOW YOU DON'T_**

**_Chp 4 + Bonus Short Scene_**

**Announcement 1: I won't be updating next week, unless somehow my internet lag problem is fixed.**

**Announcement 2: Do you want the next chapter to be a bonus chapter (after you finish reading you would know) or should I continue the story? If I continue the story, you have to PM me for suggestions... I'm having the worst thing every author could have, WRITER'S BLOCK! (Maybe your plot will be in this story)**

**Announcement 3: Give a suggestion of what magic Matt should specialize in, maybe your suggestion would be his specialty.**

**Announcement 4: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE OCs!**

**Announcement 5: REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**

_First rule of magic: Always be the smartest guy in the room._

* * *

The picture was a photo of my mom.

-NOW YOU SEE ME-NOW YOU DON'T-

-LINE BREAKER-LINE BREAKER-

That's not possible. I saw her corpse and crash with my two eyes.

I found it hard to breath, I started heaving heavily. Maybe, I crossed the line of hysteria. I abruptly stood up and pick locked the door, ignoring the calls I got from my dad and Rhodes. I ran out of the  
room, towards my house. To be more specific, my room.

I locked myself in my room and all of a sudden, the flashback starts...

(Jey is still 8 years old)  
_"Bye mom!" I waved to her as she drove off. I was standing on the outside of the school gate, with my usual routine to watch my mom's car drive off._

_A bus covered her view for a second and when her car came back in view, it swiveled in the wrong direction. And in 3 seconds, I watched the car my mom was in crashed to the ground in extreme speed._

_It doesn't matter if school started already, I have to get to my mom. "MOMMMMM!" I ran as fast as my legs could take me, but before I could reach her car, the car exploded._

_I cried nonstop as I watched her car burned down in flames. I was there but couldn't do anything about it as the smoke slowly descended throughout the road._

I went back to reality when I heard my dad knock. "Jey, may I come in?" "..." "I'll take that as a yes."

He pick locked the door and went in (wow, there's so much pick locking in this fanfiction, but oh well). "Dad... Do you think that's really her? I mean that could be a look- alike too you know."

"Honestly Jey, I don't know. But... We should at least try to locate whoever that is." "Yeah, I guess you're right." I said while standing up and walking towards the door, "I need some fresh air."

**Matt POV**  
First day at the Eye and I've got two girls fangirling over me already. At least one of them really catches my eye. What's her name again? Ham... Has... No wait Haz! (Pronounced Haze if you've been  
wondering) Everyone in the Eye thinks that I'm innocent and such. What they don't know is that I know everything about each, single one of them... Except Danz, Haz and Jey.

Hmmm... This is troublesome. I have to report this to father. They think they know who I am, news flash to the Eye, I'm not who you think I am.

Dominic "Danz" Atlas, Hazel "Haz" Atlas and Jacqueline "Jey" Wilder. Watch out.

When you think that you know me well, that's when I'll strike.

**BONUS SHORT SCENE: (No one's POV)**

_"Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~"_ Jey sang to herself while strumming her guitar.

Meanwhile...

'Yes! I got the recording of Jey singing!' Danz thought to himself. He turned around and started to walk away, when he bumped to Merritt.

"Atlas Jr. Sneaky," Merrit said, while pointing to Danz's phone,"Make sure you send the recording to me later Atlas Jr." And at this moment, Jey came rushing through both of them accidentally bumping Danz and Merritt.

"Sorry guys!" Jey apologized while rushing through. Once Jey is out of view, Danz sighed, "that was close. As I was saying, I'll send it to you now."

Danz searched for his phone in his pocket, but found nothing. "I swore I placed my phone in my pocket," Danz said in a panicky tone. "Hey wait, where's my wallet?" Merritt asked Danz. They both looked at each other and shouted, "JEY!"

"Who has the last laugh now guys?" Jey appeared out of nowhere with Merritt's wallet which is now empty and Danz's phone(which is probably hacked).

***The song that Jey sang is a song by Avril Lavigne titled 'Keep Holding On' (I DON'T OWN IT)**

**Done with this chapter! Your support and help is appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating... My brain just would not cooperate at making fanfictions this past month. And by your requests, I could not do a bonus chapter... I'm sorry, but I'll probably do a funny credits thing after the story is finished. Although there will be a short info about the invention of the character's names at the end of this story. I maybe thinking that this fanfiction would go on hold, I have too little support for this to continue... I'm sorry. (I may continue if I get enough support again. Reviews motivate me) ;D**

**FOR ALL YOU PERCY JACKSON FANS, I ****MAYBE**** MAKING A FANFICTION ABOUT IT AND ITS A DTCB PRODUCTIONS (for all you DTCB people, none of the characters will be based on us;only stole the names)**

**Spoiler: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN NOW YOU SEE ME, ONLY THE OCs. (As much as I would like to own The Four Horsemen)**

**Anyway, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_First rule of magic: Always be the smartest guy in the room._

* * *

**Danz POV**  
Maybe I should ask Jey out now? Well, its now or never. Now where is Jey? Her room? I'll try searching there. As I was walking towards Jey's room, I saw Jack went out of her room.

"Do you know where Jey is?" I asked him. "She went out to get some\ fresh air, she's probably at the nearest park. Knowing Jey, she's probably at the swing, thinking when she's depressed."

"Thanks."

"And Danz. I know you've got your hooks on her. You break her heart and I'll break all 306 of your bones."

I gulped nervously. I better not mess with him. You do not mess with someone who can kill you with a lethal pack of cards.

**Jey POV**  
I sat on my usual spot in the park. The swing. I just rocked the swing a tiny bit. Daniel and Henley once told me that my dad immediately matured to being an adult after hearing that he is a father... Well he used to be childish (according to them).

There's alot of things going on in my head. First of, how the hell did mom live? Or did my eyes failed to clearly see? I am positive that the car crashed. Or... Maybe, she was saved at the last minute, like my  
dad (in the car chasing scene). Yeah. That could be why. But why hasn't she call us?

I list every single possible reason why. I tried to recall her a week before her false death, she wasn't herself. Wait.

Why haven't I thought of it before! Aaahhhh! I'm so dumb! Its just like what Merritt can do. Hypnotize people, yeah right, more like brainwash.

Bingo!

I stood up from my spot and started running towards the Eye.

**Matt POV**  
I maybe a newbie to the Eye, but I'm gonna ask her out. Her as in Hazel Atlas. Speaking of the beauty, here she comes walking my way.

"Umm Hazel... Do you mind for a moment?" I gestured her towards me.

"Sure... Why?"

"I was wondering... Maybe... Maybe this Friday night... Ummm..." I was cut-off by Haze as she says, "Friday night, movies at the local cinema, at 7:00. Don't be late."

She flashed a smile before leaving towards who knows where. Wow. Her smile.

**Jey POV**  
Did Matt just ask Haze out?! Can anything get worse? Oh wait, here comes Danz. Yes it can. Sigh. I just answered my own question. ADHD must be acting up. And no, I was not eavesdropping on them, I was simply passing through when that happened.

"What do you want Danz?" That sounded harsher than I expected it to be. At least he didn't flinch.

"Jey, would you go out to the movies with me on Friday night?" Danz asked without nervousness at all. Well give him credit for being the cocky and arrogant person that he is. And coincidence much?

I can't decline now. Now that I know that Matt likes Haze more than me (yes, the truth hurts). I used to have a very short crush on him anyways, but thanks to his stupid idiotic attitudes (yes more than one), I decided to think that it was futile having a crush on him.

I guess I'll just say yes? I have nothing better to do anyway. "Sure, if we're not watching anything that includes romance or anything like that."

"I found out about this movie called Now You See Me and many people said that its the best thriller of the summer... And it's about four magicians." Danz added with a smirk.

Four magicians? Well, another coincidence? I should have just made coincidence my middle name.

Jey Coincidence Wilder. (XP... This sounded so LOL)

Oh right! I still have to tell dad about my suggestion, but whose behind it? I'll probably have to do more research. I'll think after my so-called date with Danz.

* * *

**Here is the invention of names :)**

Jacqueline "Jey" Wilder  
Jacqueline practically came from Jack, coz Jacqueline is pronounced as 'JACK-e-lin'. I know that the nickname of Jacqueline is supposed to be Kalyn, but I wanted their nicknames to have the same first letter as their parent's name.  
Jey means a blue bird.

Dominic "Danz" Atlas  
I'm telling you the truth for this one. I came up with Haz first before Danz. Since they're twins, I wanted their name to have like something in common. I came up with Danz. After coming up with Danz, I didn't have a clue what the name would be (I didn't want Danzel or Denzel), but thanks to GiraffePanda2's suggestion, I picked Dominic!  
Danz is just a short cool nickname I came up with.

Hazel "Haz" Atlas  
Hazel... Well Hazel's meaning is obvious, isn't it? Hazel was because of somehow, she has hazel-colored eyes, so her name is Hazel. Haz is also a short cool nickname I came up with. (Me and my friend thought of this, read her fanfiction! FoxfaceChase16)

**Well that's it for now guys :D I MAY give someone the opportunity to adopt this fanfiction when I have COMPLETE writer's block. In the meatime, I won't update as often... Sorry.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
